I'm Latching On To You
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Diaval teaches Maleficent how to dance. Modern AU.


Author's note: Written for the first day of Maleval week. The prompt was cuddling + dancing and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I've written dance fic for this ship before, but not in a modern universe. I don't know if I'll be writing something for every prompt in the week (I doubt I'll have time), but I wanted to contribute *something* and this one happened to fit my style. For those who have read my OUAT fic, you'll recognize the reference to Regina and Aiden. For those who haven't: I write **a lot** of Golden Queen (Rumpel/Regina).

Enough with my rambling. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

I'm Latching On To You

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Maleficent grumbled, reluctance more than evident in her tone.

Diaval chuckled dryly. "Hey, you were the one who asked. Besides: you want to look like you at least know what you're doing at Regina's wedding, right?"

At the mention of her best friend's name, her lips curved into a fond smile. "I can't believe she and Aiden are finally getting married."

"It's only taken them, what…200 years?" her boyfriend- _boyfriend_, she was still getting used to that term- shook his head.

She finally laughed. "Yes, it's about time."

He smiled and drew her close, his hand coming to rest on her waist while his other arm wrapped around her back. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she inhaled deeply to calm the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

He tilted his head, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You sure?"

"Just teach me how to dance already!"

His answer was a bright laugh before he began to show her the steps to the waltz.

* * *

Diaval's patience with her was one of the many reasons that Maleficent loved him so much. Though she spent most of the lesson stumbling or stepping on his feet, he never once grew cross with her.

In fact: he seemed utterly delighted at the prospect of teaching _her_ something for once.

"You're enjoying this far too much," she chided when he carefully twirled her around in a pirouette before pulling her back into his arms.

"Can you blame me? I have you all to myself and entirely at my mercy," he teased, tugging her as close as possible so that their bodies were intimately pressed together.

Her heart started beating wildly in her chest. "Really now?"

"Mmm. It's a welcome change."

"Well don't get too used to it," she muttered, though the slight blush on her lovely features and the way she was fighting back a smile suggested that she didn't really mind.

Diaval smirked, and then startled his partner by dipping her.

The surprised yelp that she uttered was almost immediately cut off by his mouth claiming hers.

His kisses always started off soft and sweet, but then they deepened and gave way to a passion that sent pleasant chills up her spine.

She sighed quietly, her fingers coming up to thread through the dark feathers of his hair as he punctuated his affection with playful nips and teases.

When they finally pulled away from one another and were standing again, her chest was heaving as she struggled to regain her senses and he looked ready to cut the lesson short so he could make love to her all afternoon instead.

Maleficent mock-glared at him. "That was entirely unfair. I've completely lost my train of thought."

He ducked his head to brush his lips over her throat. "Perhaps that was my intention."

She shivered at the contact; her head tilting back to grant him better access when his mouth began to travel upwards over the pale column of her neck.

A slow, sensual-sounding song began to play over the speaker, enhancing the mood as he found her lips again, kissing her fiercely as he maneuvered them over to the couch.

Her fingers went to work: divesting him of his shirt in record time as he worked on getting her out of her blouse, hands wandering over bare skin as it was revealed.

Soon, clothing littered the floor and they sank back together on the plush cushions of the love-seat in his living room.

Naked limbs entwined instinctively, and just as many bites and scratches were exchanged as kisses and tender touches before they were finally one.

They were equals in pretty much every sense of the word, battling for dominance as they moved in time, until nothing else remained except for the pleasure they shared.

* * *

Hours passed as the couple devoted themselves to one another, and eventually they ended up on the floor.

Maleficent swore that it was his fault but Diaval insisted that she had been the one to miscalculate and send them tumbling off the edge of the sofa.

Either way it had ended in joyous laughter.

Sated and content, they were still wrapped up in each other's arms long after their shared passion had faded.

Maleficent curled as close as possible, her legs tangling with his as she tilted her chin up and kissed him sweetly.

Diaval smiled and gladly returned the kiss, his fingers sweeping through the now tangled mess of her hair.

She pulled away for air and nuzzled her nose against his. "I think we need to invest in a larger furniture if this keeps up."

He laughed sharply. "Yes, we barely make it to the bedroom most of the time, don't we?"

"Well that's mostly your fault."

His dark eyes glinted with mischief and she shrieked happily when he twisted and pinned her beneath him. "Oh is it?"

"Well…okay that one time with the kitchen table was me," she admitted.

He just smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

They embraced ardently for a few moments, and then took the time to resituate themselves so they could cuddle properly.

He took great pride in the fact that she liked to bask in the afterglow this way: encased in his arms, her head resting on his chest as she traced invisible patterns over his bare skin.

She tilted her chin in order to gaze up at him, noting privately that he looked especially handsome with his dark hair mussed and falling into his eyes.

He was quick to notice her staring, and a smug expression crossed his face. "Admiring my beautiful self again, are we?"

She slapped half-heartedly at his chest. "Stop it. We were _supposed_ to be dancing and look where we ended up. I can't trust you with anything."

He chuckled from low in his throat. "I didn't hear you complaining."

She glared and then purposely bit at his shoulder. "Shut up."

He hissed when her teeth sunk in. "And now you're marking me as your own."

"Well you are _mine_," she muttered, settling so that her head was pillowed in the crook of his shoulder.

He knew better than to argue, especially when it was the truth, so he just gathered her as close as possible and touched his lips to her forehead.

Maleficent smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the soft strains of music mixed with the beat of her lover's heart.

Their lessons could continue later.

The End


End file.
